


A Special Occassion!

by thesalsagamer396



Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [9]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kris being antisocial, No Angst, Surprise Party, Susie being that extrovert friend that makes you go out for things, The Fun Gang, kris uses they/them pronouns, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Normally, Kris wouldn't bother to do anything for this particular day. But Susie had other plans.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune), Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Lancer & Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Special Occassion!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today! So I wrote some Birthday Fluff! Starring: The Fun Gang! And Featuring: Our two dorky Jokers.

“Come on, Kris! Pick up the pace!”

The human dragged their feet. They didn’t really wanna be here today. Today of all days, they just wanted to be left alone.

But here they were. Back in the Dark World with Susie. Ralsei was waiting for the two of them just beyond the Great Door.

“Sheesh, can you walk any slower?!” Susie grabbed them by the arm and pulled them toward the door. She seemed very eager to really get into the Dark World. Unsurprising, considering how good of friends she became with Lancer.

It almost made them feel like she was just using them to get here rather than actually being their friend. It’s partially why they were dragging their feet.

“What’s with you? I know you’d rather be here than back in class.”

She was right, of course. But they’d also rather be somewhere else today.

Susie pushed the Great Door open. A rush of cool air washed over the Lightners as the smell of Dark Candy rushed their senses.

Kris couldn’t help but smile.

They took the lead, walking faster than before. Susie grinned. “That’s more like it.” Soon, taller grass covered their feet.

The Field of Hopes and Dreams.

Ralsei was standing by the sign Lancer put up when they first got here.

“Susie! Kris! You’re here!”

“Of course we’re here. Everything ready?”

“Yeah! Just ahead!” Kris tilted their head in confusion. What were they talking about? “Follow me!”

Ralsei ran ahead. Susie, grabbing Kris’s arm, ran after him. Past the area Susie first destroyed a cake, and past the door puzzle.

All the way to a Patchwork Shop stitched into the wall.

Kris stared at Susie. She never really cared for Seam particularly. Was this what she was so excited about? They were so confused. Susie looked back at them, and gave them a grin and a pat on the back.

“SURPRISE!!!!!”

Not many things fazed Kris. But being tackled and shouted to was one of the few things to actually take them by surprise. Which they supposed was the point.

They sat up, finding a Spade in their lap.

“Hey there, blue person! You’re finally here! We were waiting for you!”

Susie lifted Lancer off of the human, his tongue sticking out. Kris stood back up, brushing the dirt off of their armor.

“Are you ok, Kris?” Ralsei asked, concerned that they got hurt from Lancer’s enthusiasm. Kris nodded, more confused than ever. “Good. Let’s go inside.”

The group of now four entered the Shop, and a new smell hit Kris’s nose.

Cake...

A rather unimpressive cake sat on the counter. Several unlit candles decorated the top of it. The icing looked to be vanilla, and there were plenty of sprinkles on the cake. And some messy writing on it.

_ Happy Birthday! _

Kris was shocked. They hadn’t told anyone their birthday...

“I heard your mom and Noelle talking about how close your birthday was...And I thought I’d surprise you--”

Susie was cut off by the human suddenly hugging her. She smiled and hugged back.

“Aww. How adorable.” The Lightners looked at the counter. Seam was here. The plush cat was grinning. “Was wondering if you were gonna show up to your own party.”

Kris walked up to the counter to greet the cat.

“Seam, is Jevil around?” Ralsei inquired.

“He’ll be out in a minute. He burned his hand trying to help make the cake.”

“You didn’t stop him?” Susie asked, raising a brow. Kris looked at her and smirked, already knowing Seam’s response.

“Ha ha ha ha...Stopping Mr. I Can Do Anything? No point in trying.”

_ “I-Is everything alright, alright?” _

The little imp came into view limping from the back of the shop. His arm was bandaged up. Even if it was weak, his smile was genuine.

“Of course, Jevil.”

Seam helped the imp get up on a stool so that he can see the Fun Gang clearly.

_ “Ah. Hello, hello, Lightners...S-So glad to see you, see you! Such a shame, but I d-don’t think I have the energy for a Numbers Game...” _

“We are more than ok with that, Mr. Jevil,” Ralsei reassured. He especially did not feel like playing any sort of Numbers Game with Jevil. Not after last time.

“Yeah! We’re here for the blue person’s birthday, clown friend!” 

_ “I-Is that now? But the candles are not alight, alight!” _

“Hold on. I might have matches with me.” Susie dug into her pockets.

“Are you crazy?! No matches in my shop! Do you not see how flammable this place is?!”

_ “Uee heeeee. Do a trick, a trick, Seam!” _

The plush cat sighed. “If it’ll keep the Lightners from burning everything to the ground.”

Seam ducked under the counter and came back up with a cloth. The cloth was shown in its entirety, revealing that it had no secrets. The Ex-Magician covered the cake with the cloth. Jevil held up three fingers. Then two. Then one. When the last finger was put down, the cloth floated up and away from the cake, revealing the candles were now lit.

The children clapped, amazed at the little trick. “Heh heh...Still got it after all these years.”

“How’d you do that, Mr. Grandma?!” Lancer blurted out.

“Now now, little King Jack. A Magician never reveals a secret like that. You know better.”

Susie patted the young King’s head when he pouted from not getting the answer he wanted.

“Now then...Eheh heh...Human? I believe it is a Lightner Tradition to make a wish when blowing out the candles?”

_ “Ind-deed, indeed!” _

Kris looked at the Jokers and smiled. They stood in front of the cake and gave some thought for their wish. Once they were satisfied with their choice of wish, they gently blew out the candles. Everyone clapped lightly.

Until Seam held a familiar Scythe.

“You kids might want to back up a bit. Or not.” The Fun Gang instantly backed away a few steps. Seam swung the Devilsknife at the poor, unsuspecting cake.

However, instead of a total mess, the only thing that seemed out of place was the bit of cake and icing on the blade.

The scythe spun around, turning back into Jevil. With his hilariously long tongue, he licked the cake and icing off of his face. He gave a light, tired laugh.

Seam, meanwhile, took out something that could be used for serving cake and some plates out.

“I believe the human gets the first slice, according to Lightner Birthday traditions?”

Kris couldn’t help themself when they started to laugh. The cake was sliced into six perfectly even slices. They looked at their friends, no longer wishing to be anywhere else.

“...Thanks, guys...”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for those waiting on the next chapter of Devilstale, I am actually taking a short break from it because it make my fingers sore to write so much in a short amount of time. Updates will continue no later than a week from now.
> 
> Also, Lancer calls Seam Mr. Grandma for reasons that'll be explained in a future fic. Don't worry. I'll get to it. But just remember my Headcanon for Seam, ok? This was intentional.


End file.
